


In The Midst of a Winter Storm

by all_thedrarry_feels



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus is scared, Fluff, Jonah's got a bit of emotional turmoil, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_thedrarry_feels/pseuds/all_thedrarry_feels
Summary: Jonah can't bring himself to come out to everyone, yet he's secretly dating Cyrus. What happens when Cyrus suffers a panic attack? Will Jonah help his boyfriend (and out himself in the process), or save himself and ruin his relationship?





	In The Midst of a Winter Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lgbtcyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcyrus/gifts).



It was a muggy Friday night, and the Good Hair Crew (with the addition of Jonah) sat in the corner booth of The Spoon. Buffy was fanning herself with a napkin and complaining. “Why is it so hot?” she groaned. “It’s the middle of winter, honestly!”

Cyrus wiped at his forehead. “Hey, at least there’s air-conditioning in here.”

“Be grateful for the little things,” chimed in Jonah. Cyrus looked at Jonah, who was sitting next to him, and smiled. In return, Jonah subtly slid a hand onto Cyrus’ knee beneath the table.

 

Jonah had asked Cyrus out two months ago, once he had come to the realisation that he didn’t really like Andi in any way other than a friend. He then realised that it probably wasn’t ‘friendly’ feelings that made him stare at Cyrus for extended periods of time.

Cyrus, who hadn’t quite managed to get over his crush on Jonah, immediately said yes, and was all for rushing off and telling Buffy and Andi, but Jonah stopped him. He said he ‘wasn’t quite ready to come out yet’, so would Cyrus ‘mind keeping it a secret, just until he was ready?’ Cyrus, being the person he is, said of course, that was fine, and the two boys had been happily dating (in secret) ever since.

 

Occasionally, Cyrus was a bit uncomfortable with being forced to keep his relationship secret, as it made him think that Jonah was ashamed to be seen with him. Jonah always reassured him, though, and Cyrus knew he really did like him.

 

“Guys, I think I better head home,” Andi said, sliding out from the booth. “My mom’s gonna wonder where I am.”

“Yeah, I gotta go too,” Buffy agreed, following Andi. As an afterthought, she turned back to the two boys, who had made no move to get up. “Hey, do you guys want to meet up tomorrow?”

Cyrus looked at Jonah, who shrugged. “Sure,” he said, turning back to Buffy and Andi. “You guys can even come over to my place if you want, my mum and stepdad are going out for dinner.”

“Awesome!” The four of them made plans to meet at Cyrus’ house the next evening, and went their separate ways. Before Cyrus and Jonah left each other, however, Cyrus leant over to Jonah and whispered, “Why don’t you come over half an hour before the others do?”

Jonah looked confused. “But no one else would be there…” A grin spread across his face as he realised. “Oh, right. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he gave Cyrus a quick peck on the cheek and hurried off, calling over his shoulder as he did, “I’ll text you!”

Cyrus smiled. He loved Jonah, but that boy could be so oblivious.

 

Fast-forward to the next night, and Andi and Buffy were wondering why no one was answering Cyrus’ door. “Hello?” Buffy shouted.

“Cyrus?” Andi yelled.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard, and a minute later, the door opened. Cyrus and Jonah were both standing there, looking slightly dishevelled. Buffy reached out and straightened Jonah’s shirt, which was hanging off one shoulder. “Uh…” Cyrus mumbled. “Jonah got here a few minutes early, so we were just getting some snacks.” Buffy frowned, and seemed about to say something else, but Andi beat her to it.

“Lead me to the snacks!” she proclaimed, and Cyrus and Jonah were only too happy to have a change of topic.

 

Upstairs, in Cyrus’ room, Buffy had her nose pressed to the windowpane. “Guys, I think there’s a storm coming,” she announced. Over on the bed, Cyrus paled. Jonah looked at him worriedly.

 

Cyrus didn’t cope well with storms. In fact, that was a bit of an understatement. He was absolutely terrified of them.

 

So the moment the first clap of thunder sounded, Cyrus knew he was in trouble. As the thunderclaps became closer and closer together, and forks of lightning lit up the sky, Jonah took one look at Cyrus and knew he couldn’t get through this on his own. Cyrus was on the verge of a panic attack, and, usually, the only thing that could help him through a panic attack was… Jonah.

 

Jonah swallowed. He looked over at Andi and Buffy, still looking out of the window and gasping every time there was a particularly spectacular flash of lightning, or particularly loud boom of thunder. Neither of the girls had realised what sort of a state Cyrus was in. Jonah desperately wanted to comfort his boyfriend, but just like Cyrus was scared of storms, Jonah was terrified of what people would think once they found out that he had a boyfriend.

He knew Andi and Buffy wouldn’t judge him; they’d almost certainly be happy that he was dating Cyrus, but he could never bring himself to tell them. In a way, telling them would be, for Jonah, acknowledging that he was different to everyone else, and he didn’t know if he could completely accept that.

 

But, at that moment in time, Cyrus’ health depended on Jonah, and there was _nothing_ in the world that Jonah cared about more than Cyrus – not even himself.

 

So Jonah took a deep breath, steeled himself, and got up from his position on the floor to sit next to Cyrus, who was now hyperventilating and shaking, deathly pale. He put his arms around the smaller boy and held him tight. “Cyrus, hey. It’s me, Jonah. It’s okay, I’m here, I’ve got you. Just take deep breaths, it’ll be over soon. You’re safe, Cyrus. You’re okay.” Cyrus buried his face in Jonah’s neck and sobbed. “You’re okay,” Jonah repeated, feeling tears come to his own eyes. He brushed them away hurriedly.

 

Jonah kept whispering to Cyrus and holding him until the storm had passed. Eventually, Cyrus drew in a shaky breath and turned to Jonah, offering him a watery smile. “Thank you, Jonah,” he whispered. Jonah smiled back, and brushed a lock of hair off Cyrus’ forehead. “Anytime.”

 

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and the two boys turned to face a shell-shocked Andi, and an absolutely livid Buffy.

“Jonah?” whispered Andi, looking extremely confused. “Cyrus?” said Buffy from between gritted teeth, obviously trying to control her anger.

 

Jonah figured the best thing to do in this situation was to come clean.

 

“Andi, Buffy, I’m bisexual. I asked Cyrus out about two months ago, and we’ve been dating in secret ever since. It’s not Cyrus’ fault that we haven’t told you; it’s mine. I was too worried about what everyone would think about me. I’m sorry.” Jonah took a deep breath, feeling relieved. It was a great feeling to talk to someone about everything.

 

“And I’m gay,” said Cyrus in a small voice, looking down at the bedcovers. “Sorry for not telling you.”

Andi was the first one to recover from the bombshell that had just been dropped on her, stepping forward and telling the two boys in a clear voice, “It doesn’t matter what your sexualities are. If you’re happy, I’m happy, and that’s what matters.” She went to stand beside Jonah, and added, in a whisper, “Plus, you two make a super cute couple.”

 

Jonah blushed.

 

The three of them looked at Buffy, still standing frozen with a look of pure rage on her face. “Buffy?” asked Cyrus. “Are you okay?”

Buffy unfroze. “Cyrus, I’m not going to pretend I’m okay with this,” she said flatly. Cyrus had to choke back a sob. Jonah squeezed his shoulder.

“Next time you have big news, I have to be the one you tell first, okay?” Both Cyrus and Jonah looked up.

Buffy was standing with a big smile on her face. “I’m so happy for you two,” she said sincerely.

 

Cyrus ran to hug her, with Jonah and Andi not far behind.

 

And that day, in the midst of a winter thunderstorm, Jonah realised that it didn’t matter what other people thought about him, as long as he had his best friends – and his boyfriend – standing by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is just a standalone one shot, but I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate them, and if you want to see more Jyrus content, follow me on my tumblr @cyrusjonahjyrus!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
